


Wrong time, wrong place

by Iriendis



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriendis/pseuds/Iriendis
Summary: Welcome to my first fanfiction translated into english. This one is about a gamer girl which ended up ingame involurarily and unprepared. it developed out of a play of thoughts on how a normal person would keep up on such a planet in such a story. Rated M to be on the safe side, for blood, gore and maybe a lil bit smut.It's not exactly a self-insert as the OC got created as some kind of unholy lovechild of me and two friends of mine who initially accompanied me in this play of thought. The character literally developed with rolling dices abt whose traits would be used for wich part of the char. I hope I managed to turn what was a funny evening of guessing and joking into a round and entertaining story.I'm not a native speaker. I try to train myself by translating it myself, but it's quite likely that some things might sound strange or weirdly phrased. If that's the case, feel free to message me, so i'll take a look and change it!





	Wrong time, wrong place

She felt sand between her fingers, fine and dry as a bone . The Metal plate under her cheek was hard and in a weird way warm and cool at the same time. She was covered in rubbish: Shreds of metal, paper and fabric and some other things she didn't even want to recognize, judging by the smell of it. The air was hot and dry, just like the sand.

Once she sat up, slowly and dizzy, she found herself in the shadow of a strange rock formations  in the middle of a desert. Sand around her reflected sunlight in an almost blinding way, showing only a small road not far from the pile of stuff she sat on. The rock's shadow reached up to the road and a little bit beyond it.

Her head was empty. She stared around for a few moments without orientation and not able to get her thoughts straight.

And then confusion and questions started: Where on earth was she? Why is she here? How did she end up here? Has she been kidnapped? What happened?

She climbed down the plate and slowly walked towards the road, looking around her again and again. Once arrived she didn't find an answer to any of her questions nor a point of orientation nor anything familiar at all and confusion turned into panic. She buried her hands in her long hair while switching between looking around and staring at the street.

What shall she do? Where should she go to? What if someone just threw her here and no one will ever find her?

She closed her eyed and tried to breath slowly, fighting down her panic and trieing to get her head clear.

_Okay...staying here is nuts. Life is nowhere to be seen, let alone water. I will die here, if I stay. Streets are built with a destination. Might be best if I just follow it..._

Just before she stepped into the sunlight she took off her leather jacket and held it over her head to protect herself from it.

It was desert, just as far as the eye could see, except of a few rocks: some formed like hills, some like columns and some others like bridges, coming from nowhere, going to nowhere. The road continued between those, it's end hidden by them.

While walking her way she tried to get her situation straight: She still wore her clothes from work – jeans, a simple dark red blouse, black normal boots and her leather jacket – and she can't remember arriving home. So whatever happened, it did on her way home. Physically she felt quite fine, apart from the heat, which didn't make her sweat yet, but definitely would kill her if she can't find something to drink. She searched her pockets: wallet, papers, money, keys. Everything was still there. So, she could stop considering robbery, rape or similar mistreatment.

That was nice to know, but it still didn't explain why she was brought to such a place like this. The next desert she knew of was thousands of miles away and who would consider such an effort just for a plain woman in a city where many much more lucrative targets live.

Anyway...she must have been kidnapped, because she didn't get here on her own. That was sure.

Going through these thoughts she arrived the shadow of the first rock, where from she can follow the further directions of the road. But what caught her eye was the tall and wrecked billboard, no 100m away from her. The moment she saw it, she started to question her own sanity.

The billboard greeted all passers-by:  _ Welcome to pandora. Your final destination. Guaranteed. _

 


End file.
